The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to information handling systems that provide augmented reality workspaces.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are sometimes used to provide augmented reality environments in which a live or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment is augmented by computer-generated sensory input that may include video, audio, and/or other data. However, the integration of augmented reality environments with physical computing workspaces is limited. In general, conventional physical computing workspaces that utilize augmented reality environments operate by either replacing physical display devices with the augmented reality workspace (e.g., the users physical environment is augmented with virtual display devices that are provided in place of any physical display devices, and those virtual display devices are then utilized as the workspace), or by providing the augmented reality elements of the workspace separately from the physical display devices (e.g., a physical display device is provided for a user to work on, with augmented reality elements viewable separately from (e.g., outside the users field of view of) the physical display devices.) As such, while augmented reality workspaces are available, they do no leverage benefits that can be realized when the augmented reality elements are integrated with physical computing workspace.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved augmented reality workspace.